1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic surgical devices and, more particularly, to devices for laterally displacing skeletal members during surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to satisfactorily perform some orthopedic surgical procedures, it is necessary to temporarily displace one skeletal member from its position relative to another skeletal member. During a total hip replacement, for example, the head of the femur must be displaced from the hip socket. There are currently no mechanical means for displacing a femur from a hip. There is a need, therefore, for a device which can be used during surgery to temporarily laterally displace one skeletal member from its normal position of engagement with another skeletal member.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a device which can be provided as an accessory to available surgical or orthopedic tables or which can be an integral part of a table. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device which can be longitudinally and angularly adjusted to accommodate a range of patient positions.